


No Regrets

by ImaLittleInsane



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Childbirth, Depression, Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human/Turian babies, Human/turian baby, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Making Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, hurians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLittleInsane/pseuds/ImaLittleInsane
Summary: It's been 10 years after the death of the Reapers, and new technologies are being created every day after gaining access to studying the Reapers without dealing with indoctrination. One breakthrough, that is still in trial stages, is called Natural Biology a surgery which allows natural, live pregnancy and birth to occur for Turians, Humans, and Qurians.After being married for 6 years Shepard decides to tell Garrus she's ready for the next step in her life, children, and wishes to try a natural approach.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to take a break from my other story called "Marked". Was looking up pictures of Shepard and Garrus and thought about hybrids. I know there are a lot of people who hate the thought, but the artists who created their versions of a Turian/Human hybrid are beautiful. 
> 
> As long as synthesis is possible, I believe anything is possible -shrugs-
> 
> Check out Lily-girl414, an amazing artist that created her version of what a Hurian would look like, and I love her concept! No one can stop me XD!
> 
> [Taliara](https://www.deviantart.com/lily-girl414/art/Taliara-WIP-345356340) Here is the link to her artwork, and check out the rest of her work, it's amazing trust me.

Nervous.

Very nervous. Is how she felt sitting in this office, her knees were shaking, palms were sweating, and she couldn’t stop herself from inhaling and exhaling to calm her nerves. What’s the worst that could happen anyway? She could die? She’s done that before. Although, that time was very painful and not something she wants to remember.

There was hush speaking and she turns to see two female Turians talking to one another with smiles on their faces. She didn’t hear what they were talking about and prefer to just focus on her breathing.

She closes her eyes as her heart kept beating fast. It was like gunshots during a battlefield, but that felt a lot better than being here.

Standing up she took another breath trying to find her balance. Her therapist told her it was okay to do what she was about to do. There have been many success stories, although there have been tragic stories as well. Should she even do this? Was this even right?

She walks over to a window and stares down at the fast-moving sky cars. It was a nice and beautiful view while being in this very tall building. She suddenly felt very emotional and bit her tongue to stop the anxiety. The very thought of doing this scares the shit out of her. This was so wrong!

She could hear the judgments from others for doing this. This surgery hasn’t been completely accepted by the public. Only some people have gone through with it. Thinking about all the judgements and hate made her want to leave this place. Just get as far away as possible.

Turning around she saw him look at her from his Omni-tool. His blue eyes were full of happiness and it made her feel bad. How could she take away this opportunity from him? But what about her happiness? Wasn’t she the one who asked him if they could do this?!

She bit her lip and he looked at her worried. His mandibles twitch in a way she understood he was asking if she was okay. She smiles at him and nods still standing there. She wanted this to happen, but she was so nervous.

She walks past him and he touches her arms, but she didn’t say anything just smile and kept walking towards the bathroom.

She had to go.

Once inside she went to one of the stalls and sat there. Bathrooms were oddly a safe space for her. Whenever she was little on Earth, she would run to the bathroom of her foster care homes when she was feeling down and cry. Most times she would think in the bathroom. Plenty of times she would dance to herself in the bathroom. Sometimes create stories in her head in the bathroom. The bathroom was just important to her, and right now she was in here thinking.

Going through with this would mean so much to them. The very thought of it, as time passed being married to him, made her almost squeal. She remembers being very against the idea when they were at war, but now they are not. Now they are enjoying their royalties.

She thought of a story that made her smile and she ended up giggling to herself. Feeling confident again she walks out the stall and stares at herself in the mirror. The Reaper war left so many scars. He would tell her she was beautiful though and she eats it up like it was sweets. Smiling at herself and nodding, she heads out the door.

Walking back into the waiting area filled her with dread again though and the nervousness came back. She was about to run out again when she saw him look at her confused.

Not wanting to worry him anymore she walks over to him and sat down crossing her legs. A minute went by before he finally spoke.

“Are you okay?”

She turns to him and bit her lower lip, “Just nervous.” She whispers watching as one of Turian women from earlier gets called by the nurse.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispers back and they were quiet.

“Do you think we should do it?” She asks not looking at him.

He crosses his arms, “Honestly, I don’t know. Since we haven’t told anyone what we plan on doing I can’t get much feedback.” He said.

She closes her eyes feeling bad, again. This was so different from the norm that talking about it to others would just make things…weird. She had so much self-doubt, but so much of her wants this. Having to hear others tell her not to do it scared her. Hell, it angered her that they couldn’t at least make her give it a shot. Make her give it a shot? This was her body and her choice! Right?

“I told Miranda, and she gave me the okay after looking me over. Told me after they did the surgery to see her. Just to make sure everything is okay.”

He nods, “But what does she think? That this is a bad idea?” He asks while taking her hand into his.

“She was happy for me…for us. If anything she wanted to see if they could help her.” She smiles at him.

He chuckles, “She really wants to make Kaidan happy.” He said leaning back.

“I understand where she comes from.” She whispers looking at him. He looks back at her and touches her cheek.

“You shouldn’t do this to make me happy. I’ll love you regardless of whether we do this or not.” He said and she almost cried right there.

“I’m scared something might go wrong. This isn’t natural and to others, it’s going to look so…wrong.” She took a sharp inhale trying not to cry.

“What do you want though? Forget about others. What do you want?” He asks.

“I don’t know.”

He then nods and their heads meet in the comfort of each other. They sat like that for minutes just being there for one another. Before she finally stood up and he looked at her in understanding.

“Okay, let’s go home.” He said getting up as well.

“Mrs. Vakarian? Or do you prefer Shepard?” They both turned to see an Asari nurse looking at them smiling.

“Mrs. Vakarian is fine.”

She nods, “The doctor would like to see you now.”

Shepard smiles at her, “Its okay we're going back home. I don’t think I wish to do this at this time.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Is there a reason why? Maybe I could alleviate any issues and problems you have with this surgery?”

“Just nervous. Maybe it’s because of the stigma associated with doing this. Maybe it’s that fact I could die. I’m just…not ready as you can see.” Shepard said sadness filled her voice. A small voice in her said she should get this.

The nurse kept smiling and nods at her, “I understand the general public is pretty split when it comes to this. It has pushed many patients away. I won’t tell you to do this if you are not absolutely sure about it. This procedure is safe, but there is always a risk in surgery, and the results are not going to be picture perfect. Although we have done this for a few years now, this is still early. I do want to emphasize, what you have read on our terms of service is all true.”

Shepard starts to play with her pants thinking long and hard about this.

“My doctor and therapist are the only ones who know of this. They have been open and happy about us, but I’m still so unsure just need more time to think.” The nurse nods.

“I understand Mrs. Vakarian. Would you like to cancel or place this appointment on hold?”

Shepard looks at him biting her lips, “What do you think Garrus?” She asks.

Kissing her on top of the head, “I think we should put it on hold.” He said.

Shepard nods at the nurse and gave a small smile before leaving the hospital.

Once home Shepard was on the bench press while Garrus watches over her. She was full of energy that she was holding ever since leaving that office.

“I. am. Commander. Fucking. Shepard!”

“Yes, you are honey.” He said chuckling.

“I destroyed the reapers! I defeat Saren! I beat the collectors!” Each time the weight would go up and down as she spoke.

“And you looked damn good doing it, just like now.” He cheers her on.

“I lived through Acuze! I survived Earth’s bullshit! Died and came back!”

“And the badass reward goes to? Archangel.” He said and she looks at him.

“Is that so?” She asks as she continues to bench press.

“Yeah, it's okay you’ll get the reward next time. Maybe.” He helped place the weight back and she sat up and laughs.

“Maybe huh? We’ll see.” She grabs him and kisses his mouth plates. Before finally letting go and staring at the floor of their home gym.

He sat down next to her and wraps an arm around her waist bringing her to him.

“Talk to me.”

Tears begin to form in her eyes, “He said I’ll make a great mother.” She whispers.

“Who?”

“Anderson. Right before he died.” She sniffs. “Ever since I met Anderson he was like a father to me. He took good care of me. Made sure I was doing everything right. I loved him as a father and he loved me as a daughter.”

Garrus held her tighter remembering nights of her sobbing and calling out for the deceased Admiral.

“My parents didn’t want me when I was a kid. So, I was alone on Earth fending for myself. I had foster homes, but they never made me feel like theirs. I remember telling myself as a teen if I was to give birth I’ll never give it away. When I became pregnant at fifteen I was so scared but I knew I wasn’t going to abandon my baby, but when the father found out he…he forced me to get rid of it. Ever since then I’ve always thought of myself as a terrible mother. At least mines had me.” She cries putting her head in her hands.

Garrus held her tight didn’t know what to say. Even after six years of marriage, and knowing Shepard for so long, there are still some things he never knew about her.

“You’re not a terrible mother. Anderson was right, you will make a great mother.” He whispers trying to soothe her.

She cuddles him and whispers under his neck, “Really? You think so?”

“Of course. And I would love to be a father. If you don’t want to do it this way we could always adopt.”

She took a small breath, “I want to do it this way. I’ve seen the success stories.” She pulls away and looks him in the eyes, “Garrus will you be the father of our baby?” She said determinedly.

He chuckles, “Of course honey. Although, this is your third time asking me.” He said laughing.

Kissing his mouth plates she pulled away from her husband and start doing stretches. He watches as she bends over with her ass out and her hands flat on the floor.

“Like what you see?” She asks.

“Oh yeah, just waiting for you to start that Human thing where you put your body in all sorts of positions.”

She giggles standing up, “It’s called 'Yoga' my love. We’ve been together for how long? Come on Garrus if I could learn Turian culture you could learn something about Humans.”

“Hey, I did learn to tango! Remember, I had to teach you!” He said laughing and she giggles.

He just sat there for a while watching her do Yoga picturing all kinds of ways they could go at it tonight.

***

A month later they entered the same building; she could feel the nervousness again, but this time she pushed it away. She smiles at Garrus; feeling more confident when entering the office.

“Mrs. Vakarian, I see you are back.” The same nurse from last time stood there smiling.

She smiles at her, “Yes, I feel more confident about this. I want this.”

The nurse nods and tells them the doctor would like to see them now. Once inside the doctor's office Shepard could see it now, Garrus was nervous. Like, really nervous. This whole time he’s been calm as ever offering love and support, but now he is fidgeting and she saw it.

“So, we're really doing this?” He asks holding his knees.

“Yeah…us…parents.” She smiles softly at him touches his hand.

“You know when I said ‘find out what a Turian-Human baby would look’ never in my entire life figured for it to be possible.” He shifts in his seat looking around the small inner office.

“Well to be fair it wasn’t until we started to study Reaper tech. Ten years later and here we are. I hate those fucking machines, but the things we were able to create after defeating them has been remarkable.”

“Like helping the Qurians live without their suits? I wonder how things are with the Geth.” He pondered.

“Did they restart them? I haven’t been paying attention.”

“Actually yes, with the push of many civilians and Tali of course.”

“The tech also helped rebuild the Mass Relays back in working order. Hell, it’s better than ever now. I wonder how things are on Ilos. Wait…I mean the Citadel.” She said laughing a little to push another wave of nervousness away.

Garrus nods, “Was pretty worried how long it took for us to get back. A lot of people died but were better now. As for the Citadel, well they are okay. I think I have to head over there at some point to see how Solana is doing. The future's looking good for us. Until some random crap happens again that throws us back into the fight.” He said chuckle at Shepard rolling her eyes.

“Well if this surgery works I’m going to be too busy being a mom the galaxy can help itself!”

“Yeah, you say that until you realize you and our child is in that galaxy.”

“Yeah, but I have a very strong Turian husband that will save and protect me.” She smiles at him lovingly.

He kisses her forehead and puts their heads together, “Damn straight.”

A Salarian doctor walks inside with his Omni-tool open smiling at them.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian. I am honored to have you as my patients. When I heard you two were married I did hope you both would come into my office one day seeking to have a child.”

Shepard looks surprised, “Oh I did not know.” She said warily.

“Sorry if I sound weird. You both are heroes of this galaxy and it’s just an honor to be in your presence.”

“Well, thank you doctor for giving us this opportunity.”

“I want to go over what will, can, and may happen. First and foremost did you go to the fertility doctor to see if you are capable of having children as we requested?”

“Yes, my doctor told me I am able.”

“Now I want you to understand this is not a procedure that would increase fertility if it is low. This will only change how the uterus works within your body allowing you to become pregnant with your Turian husband. I would like you to understand this is still considered a trail so there is no guarantee. The only races that can get this procedure are Humans, Turians, and Qurians; since each race is allowed to give birth to live young and have the same life span which helps greatly ensuring a happy, healthy, successful baby.”

Shepard nods and her knees start to shake not able to sit still anymore. Garrus took her hand and they entwine their fingers.

“I understand doctor. I was reading the after-effects and it says I would be able to eat dextro and levo protein base food, is that correct?”

“Only temporarily for a few years during and after the pregnancy.”

“How soon until we could…you know.” Garrus asks.

“Garrus! Really?” She asks trying now to chuckle.

“What? It’s a valid question.”

The doctor coughs, “After the surgery, Mrs. Vakarian would have to wait a few days before intercourse. You will also stay here for twenty-four hours to recover.”

After talking with the doctor and planning a date for the surgery. They made their way back to their high-rise apartment. Shepard was inside the bathroom once more thinking about what’s going to happen.

“I’m going to have a baby.”

***

Shepard is on the hospital bed two months later with Miranda and Garrus by her side. She was finally going to have her surgery after having all sorts of appointments to get her prepared for this day. Miranda was a huge help getting her ready for this day and Shepard was glad to have her here.

“So if I die I just want you to know I love you,” Shepard said to Garrus.

Garrus laughs and kisses her head, “You’re not going to die and I love you too. More than anything.” He said.

“Shepard don’t worry if anything I would be there,” Miranda said, although her tone was a bit harsh, Shepard has known her for too long to not know Miranda’s tone.

“I know, but I am nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn’t work? Oh my God, I have heard stories of it failing. Some women lost the ability to have children!”

Miranda winces, “Relax Shepard, please. I am sure they will take good care of you.” She whispers trying to hold back her sadness.

Shepard notices, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." She said looking at the woman sadly.

Miranda touches her shoulder, "It's okay Shepard." she said smiling.

"No, it was insensitive of me." Shepard touches her hand in comfort and Miranda thanks her.

"How close are you to a breakthrough of your own Miranda?" Garrus asks.

"Close, I think. I am taking a break. Kadian noticed I am stressing out and told me to stop. We are looking into adoption, but because the galaxy is still healing adopting is pretty hard. Even after ten years, we are still hurting, the Reapers did so much damage." She stands up straight and crosses her arms.

"I heard of that...with everyone focusing on repopulation and having families. Not many people are giving up their children. I am happy about that, but sad as well." Shepard said thinking of her childhood.

Miranda tenses up, "It's not completely impossible! Just hard of course." She said quietly and sighs, "Honestly, I think I am going to try surrogacy. Kaidan agrees with me and believe it or not we have someone in mind to help us." She smiles.

"If you say, Jack," Shepard said ready to laugh.

Miranda's eyes grew in disbelief and horror, "No! God, no! Kelly Chambers said she would help!" She almost screamed.

"Wouldn't it be her DNA?" Garrus asks out loud and Shepard gave him a wide-eyed look trying to mentally slap him. He saw her expression and looked away in embarrassment.

Miranda smiles at the couple, "Yes...but it would be my child, and also Kaidan's." She said lovingly thinking of Kaidan and the little one as a family.

"Look at us all trying to bring new life in this galaxy." Shepard grins proudly.

"Well, it's about time, right? When the galaxy goes to shit who's going to take care of it? Not us that's for sure! Been there done that, just leave it to the kids." Garrus jokes and they all laugh.

As she lay there she starts to think back to Anderson remember his words as they begin putting her to sleep.

_“You ever wonder how things would’ve been different? How our lives would be different if this…hadn’t happen?” He coughs looking at Earth._

_“Of course, but then I wouldn’t have met…my friends. I never would have met…Garrus.” She whispers while smiling._

_He coughs again, and kept looking at Earth, “I never had a family Shepard, never had children…you were the closest thing I have to a daughter,” he gasps._

_Shepard didn’t say anything as tears begin to fall from her eyes. She can tell he was dying and it hurts._

_“Anderson, I consider you as my father, you have taught me so much, I...I’m so sorry Anderson, for shooting you.”_

_He laughs then coughs, “Thank you for seeing me...as your father." He gasps, "You didn’t shoot me, baby girl, so stop that crying and sit up straight you’re a soldier!” He jokes, but she keeps crying silently trying not to sob. She wants to be in denial._

_“Sorry, Sir!” She took a breath and a minute goes by, “Just know when we get out of here you're going to marry Kaylee, Anderson.” She gasps at her pain, “Just imagine; you and Kaylee retiring finally having that family together.” She said trying to not think about death, trying to not think of him dying._

_“I think that ship has sailed…I don’t think I’m going to…make it.”_

_“Please...please don’t say that.” She was trying so hard to not think of it._

_He smiles warmly, "It's okay, Shepard, you are all the family I need and I'm okay with that, no regrets." He coughs and gasps, “Now, what about you baby girl, are you going to settle down and marry that Turian boy; give me some grandkids?” He said chuckling before coughing and shifting his body to alleviate the pain._

_“I don’t know Anderson…I love Garrus and I love the sound of marrying him but, children? I don’t think I’d be much good at it.”_

_“Sure you would, you’d make a great mother.” He looks at her and smiles._

_She turns her head towards him and grins tears running down her eyes._

_“S-sure I w-would,” She was shivering now. Wondering if she’s going to die. Maybe she would meet Anderson in Heaven, but what about Garrus?_

_“Think how proud your children would be telling everyone their mom is ‘Commander Shepard’.”_

_“Proud huh? I don’t know…I…I haven’t made the best of choices in life. Choices I’m not completely proud of.”_

_“Nobody is perfect Shepard....remember my lessons.” He closes his eyes._

_There was a moment of silence and Shepard was alarmed._

_“Anderson!” She gasps out “David!” No answer and she was panicking, “Dad!!” She screams and he coughs._

_“Sorry, just…God…” He groans._

_Shepard was sobbing now and pushed herself to get closer to him. She wraps her arms around his tightly begging him to stay._

_“D-don’t leave me please, not yet. Take…take me with you.”_

_He pulls her head closer to him with his hand and kisses her on top of the head, “You’re not coming with me. You going to live on and have a family.” He whispers raspy._

_She was sobbing still and he went quiet again before she could scream at him to stay awake he talks._

_“God…it feels like years since I just sat down. Shepard listen to me…I want you to be happy. I want…you to do the things I never did…the Alliance was my…life and it consumed my time took away the possibility to be with the ones I love. I don’t regret being…a soldier, but I regret…but I regret…” He stops talking and gasps, “I love you, baby girl…I’m so…proud…of…you.” He said with his last breath._

_Shepard sobs knowing what just happened. She shivers again, “I love you too, dad.”_

***

Shepard was naked looking around for her lucky underwear but was having no luck. She was going on a date with Garrus to celebrate his birthday. It’s been five months since her surgery and she just wanted to put it behind her. After the surgery, they waited for the recommended days of recovery and after she recovered, they got to work. Sadly nothing. Not a damn thing.

“Ugh…Garrus! Where is my lucky underwear!?” She shouts.

He was in the shower and was listening to his music. When he didn’t answer she sighs and leaves the room to head to the laundry room. Passing by the baby’s room she pauses and turned walking inside.

She starts touching the baby clothes and toys. Her hand then reaches for the crib and she shakes holding her body tight. Closing her eyes she takes in a deep breath and walks quickly out the room before she begins crying again.

She lost hope after leaving the room all it reminded her was how much of a failure she was. Her lucky underwear was never going to be in her arms, just like her own baby.

Sitting down in their room she sobs silently as Garrus showers. Garrus deserves a Turian woman who can give him children, not this Human who is a failure.

When the shower stops she tries to clean herself up. Garrus walks out looking depressed. He stops in his tracks looking Shepard in the eyes. They both look miserable. Rushing over to him she sobs on his chest.

“I’m so sorry Garrus, I made you believe this can happen, and…and it didn’t. I’m such a failure.”

“Please don’t say that about yourself. It hurts…it didn’t work, but it hurts the most when you say these things about yourself. We could always adopt.”

“But…don’t you want biological children?” She asks looking at him.

“Shepard, having biological children or adopted children would never make me think differently. They will be my children and I will love them no matter what.”

She stood there for a moment before reaching up and kissing his mouth plates. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in tightly.

Pulling away she gives him a small smile, “I love you so much Garrus.” She said.

“I love you too, no Shepard without Vakarian right?”

“No Shepard without Vakarian.” She whispers before smelling him, “Is that the new soap I bought for you?” She asked with her mouth agape.

“Yes, I thought for this special night I’d use it. Smell really good. You are going to be the one to shop for things like this from now on.”

She giggles than gasps when he picks her up and lays her on the bed.

“Why don’t we skip dinner and get straight to your present.”

She gasps, “Who said lovemaking was your present?”

He kisses her lips and reaches his hand towards her entrance rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moans and begs for him to enter her. When he enters her with his finger her toes curled and she bit her lips turning her head to the side.

It wasn’t long before he was on his knees flicking his tongue at her clit making her arch her back shaking at the pleasurable feeling. Grabbing her breast she starts to play with them while moaning his name.

Garrus was enjoying the taste as he switches between delving his tongue inside of her and licking her clit. The pressure was building up in her body and she feels herself about to explode. She grabs the sheets tightly and twists it in her hands as her legs were wide open and being supported by his shoulders. Grabbing behind his fringe she pulls him in deeper getting close to her release. It felt like time as slowed as the pressure finally got to its peak. She screams his name as she comes.

As her body calms down Garrus pulls his face towards her and kisses her lips. Sloppily she kisses back still sensitive after coming.

Her eyes looked at him and asks him to make love to her. He got the hint and they settled on the bed. His mouth was back on hers kissing her as much passion as possible. He loves her deeply and wanted to show it through his actions, not just his words.

When he enters her she moans and turns her head giving him a vision of his bondmark on her. He licks at it and she whispers his name. He buries himself deep inside of her as her legs wrap around his waist. He grabs the bed tightly and continues to slowly push in and out of her at a steady pace.

Their eyes met and she was crying, not in sadness but happiness for being with someone so amazing. Her hands reach behind his fringe, again, rubbing it which causing him to growl in pleasure as the steady pace they were going at was losing its rhythm.

Garrus was now pounding hard into her and had his eyes close. He could feel it getting closer. Shepard dug her nails into him as she can feel herself getting to the edge as well. Faster they went as their body tremble in pleasure.

Kissing each other they came. Garrus sunk himself deep within Shepard as he empties inside of her. Her back arches as she closes her eyes tightly while her legs hold and keep him inside of her.

Breathing heavily while on top of her, his head lays on the pillow she was using as she finally lays back on the bed.

“That…Spirits…” She whimpers still feeling him inside of her.

“Yeah,” He pants, rolling over on his back he lays his head on his special pillow made for Turians and stares at the ceiling.

“That was amazing,” She said turning over to look at him staring at the ceiling.

He turns to her, “You’re amazing.” He whispers touching her cheek.

“We should do it. Try for adoption.”

“I would love to.” He said eyes closing

Shepard watches him fall asleep and smile before noticing something black under his pillow. Pulling it out she gasps, it was her lucky underwear!

***

Shepard looks away at her Omni-tool in anger glaring at the bird that decided to sit on the balcony of their beach house. It’s been a month from his birthday and it seems adopting was not going to be easy, even for Commander Shepard.

“Hey come on that bird didn’t do anything to you,” Garrus said walking into the room sitting down next to her.

“It’s didn’t but Heather did. She said she couldn’t go through with it.” Tears were starting to fall, she’s been so emotional lately and it was driving her crazy.

“Hey calm down honey don’t stress we can try another time. Maybe instead of private adoption, we could look into an adoption agency?”

She shook her head pulling her knees to her chest, “No, I called this morning they said we would have to wait and see.” She whimpers.

Garrus sighs not knowing what to say when his Omni-tool chimes. Shepard looked at him hopeful wondering if it was good news.

“Looks like I need to pick up that package.” He rolls his eyes, “Was hoping to be lazy today dammit.”

“What package?”

He winks, “It’s a secret.” He said kissing the top of her head, “I just hope it will help you feel better.”

She giggles feeling the happiness course through her body again.

“Spirits Garrus, I love you, but I swear if it has anything to do with learning how to dance I will throw you.”

He laughs as he left the house.

With his presence gone she felt the sadness creep back in. To distract her mind she turns on a comedy vid and was laughing. Until an advertisement about babies came on and she was instantly turned off. Her Omni-tool chimed.

“Hello?”

_“Shepard! Hi!”_

“Hey Tali, you seem very excited today.”

_“Oh yes…Shepard, I have something to tell you!”_

“And that is?”

_“Kee’lah I’m so nervous…Kal proposed!”_

“What!? Kal?! As in Kal'Reegar the boyfriend of three years Kal!?”

_“Yes!! He proposed last night!”_

“I’m so happy for you Tali! When is the wedding?” Shepard was so happy she could burst! Not only is she happy about the wedding for Tali and Kal, but this was a good distraction from her current problem.

_“Not for a while because…well because I’m pregnant!”_

Hearing her say those words made Shepard’s heart stop.

“Oh, r-really?”

_“Yes, about eighteen weeks!”_

Shepard look away from the Omni-tool to fight some tears.

“C-congrats!”

_“Are you okay?”_

She took a sharp intake of breath, “Yes! Everything is okay!”

_“You know Shepard I heard of this trail run surgery. It’s was created around three to four years ago so it’s still new. Its goal is to allow couples, like you and Garrus, the chance to have biological children of their own. I think it’s worth a shot. If anything adoption is-”_

She couldn't keep hearing her talk the anger was building and she did not want to hate her friend. It was not Tali's fault! She will not make her feel bad!

“Tali please I’m okay. Sorry for making you feel weird after telling me your amazing news! I am happy for you really!”

Even if there is no vid she forces a smile on her face. Fake it till you make it right?

_“Thank you, Shepard. You know I am here for you, right? If you need me I would come.”_

“I know Tali thank you.”

When Tali finished talking, Shepard sat there with her forced smile waiting for the ‘make it’ part to be true. Garrus came through the door with a box his mandibles flared in excitement.

“Okay, I am ready for some loving for being the best husband ever!” He said happily.

He stops when he saw her face, and Garrus wasn’t a fool he knew his wife. Putting the package down he walks over to her and holds her tight. Shepard, not able to ‘fake it’ anymore, sobs in his arms and laughs bitterly.

“Tali is pregnant! I’m…I’m so happy for her! But I…I am so angry! I hate how jealous I am of her! I am a horrible friend.” She sobs.

“No you are not, you are an amazing friend. It’s okay to feel angry because I feel it too. Please honey don’t be ashamed of your feelings.”

After a while of crying she sniffs, “I’m so glad to have you in my life Garrus. I…I know I’ve been really difficult lately.”

“You difficult? No!” He said mockingly and she giggles.

“Shut up.” She whispers and kisses his mouth plates.

***  
Another month with more waiting, and high emotions. Shepard got up out of bed and groans. She was hungry. Garrus was snoring next to her which meant he was exhausted, so she didn’t want to wake him.

Heading to their kitchen she went into the fridge to look for any food to eat and found her favorite, leftover rice and chicken. But when she went to heat it the smell made her want to throw up.

She figures it was spoiled and sadly threw the food away. A sudden wave of nausea made her groan and sit down, but the urge for food was pissing her off. Going back in the fridge she pulls out some steak. It looks really good and she wants to eat it. After giving it a solid thought, she closes the fridge not trying to look at it because cooking that right now would wake Garrus and take too damn long.

For the next thirty minutes, she continues looking for food, but all she could think about was that piece of steak. Giving up on fighting the urge she grabs the steak from the fridge and decided to grill the damn thing. The smell was so amazing she could practically taste it. As it cooks she impatiently glares at it, telling it to hurry up and cook.

When it was finished she greedily bit into the delicious piece of steak and groan in pleasure. Halfway through the steak, Garrus came into the kitchen looking at her weird before panicking.

“Honey, what you are doing!?” He screams rushing to her and taking the steak away.

She looks at him confused and angry, “Hey big guy, I was eating that steak! Thank you by the way for buying this for me. I was really hungry and the food I made yesterday for some reason spoiled. So if you can put that back down for me to finish it that would great.” She said staring at the steak hungrily and begins to reach for it.

“This is not steak! This is the meat I bought yesterday for my dinner tonight!” He yells in fear while pulling the plate away from her.

She stops trying to grab the food and slowly put the fork back down. Looking at the ‘steak’ she started to see the difference between the Turian ‘meat’ Garrus is talking about and steak. They both were panicking now.

“Doctor! Miranda! Someone!” Shepard screams in fear for her life.

“Antihistamine?!” He yells from a different room.

“In the bathroom!” She yells covering her mouth too in shock to move.

“On it!” When he ran for the meds her eyes went back to the ‘steak’ and her stomach grumbled. She licked her lips.

A shot of antihistamine and a lot of panicking later, Garrus was talking to Miranda on his Omni-tool while Shepard sat there not knowing what to say until another wave of nausea hits her. Jumping up from the seat she runs to the bathroom to throw up.

As Shepard threw up Garrus walks into the bathroom and holds her hair away from her face. When it was over she sat on the floor and groans. He then picks her up and brings her to their bedroom.

It was quiet as they both recount what has happened.

Garrus clears his throat, “After talking to Miranda we think…you’re pregnant.” He said slowly turning his head to look at her.

“Spirits…”

***

Shepard was holding her husband's hands for dear life as another contraction wave hit her.

“Fuck…me.”

“I think that’s what got us here?”

“Garrus…no jokes!” Another hit shot through her body. This one felt like it hit her bones even if it’s not possible.

“Just trying to make you feel better honey.”

She starts to cry, “I’m so happy you are here right now! And at the same time, I want to kill you!” She shouts as another contraction hits her.

“Well, that’s faltering and also terrifying. Where is the doctor? The contractions are coming a lot faster now.” He said looking out the open door.

When the pain stopped for a bit Shepard was breathing heavily in thought when her eyes went wide.

“The lucky underwear!” She screams and this made Garrus look at her funny.

“What?”

She starts to laugh, “On your birthday! I was looking for my lucky underwear! It was under your pillow!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

She looked at him like he was a damn fool. When it clicked he gave an ‘Ahh’ and starts to chuckle.

“We have sex countless times my love. Why would that be the moment the little ones were conceived?”

Before she could answer another wave of pain hit her and this time she sobs while holding his hand for dear life, again. He starts to whisper sweet nothings trying to comfort her.

“I just know that’s when it happened. Or I would like to believe that’s when it happened.” She finally said looking him in the eyes.

“If that’s the case happy birthday to me! Best present in the galaxy.” She giggles and their heads touch.

When the Salarian doctor arrived Shepard glares at him.

“Spirits! Where the hell were you!? I am dying! At least give me something! Anything!”

“You are not dying Mrs. Vakarian do not worry. Let’s see if you are ready to deliver these babies.”

Once the doctor confirms she is dilated and ready. Everyone quickly prepared themselves and Shepard continues to hold Garrus’ hand until they told him he needs to put on his own scrubs.

Shepard was exhausted after so many hours of labor. Right now her eyes were half-closed and her daughter was sleeping in one of the hospital cribs while Garrus held their son.

He was quiet and had his head on top of their son’s head whispering how happy he is to have them in his life.

When her eyes were going to close Garrus turns to her and chuckles, “Told you Turians traits would dominant Human traits.” He said.

This made her open her eyes and look at him trying to be annoyed by his statement. They had a bet on how the twins will look. Turian-Human couples were already rare and the fact this surgery is still in trial stages wasn’t very helpful. Only three other couples had children and two of them had failed. Leaving Shepard and Garrus to picture what their kids would look like.

They are born with mandibles and human lips. Their hands are human-like that end in talons with two fused fingers. They have hair behind their small fringes, and the front of their torso, rear ends, and upper legs are more human while the back of their torso and lower legs are more turian. A perfect combination in both hers and Garrus’ opinion.

Although Garrus was right, Turian traits dominated the Human traits of their twins, and it’s a beautiful mixture of both Human and Turian.

“Names?” She whispers.

“I thought you wanted to name our son David.”

“I do, but what about our daughter? I was thinking Salina”

He starts to feel emotional as he stares at her when hearing his deceased mother’s name. A tiny sound was heard and they looked over to see their daughter waking up.

“Welcome to the world, David and Salina Vakarian.”

**Author's Note:**

> My description in my opinion is okay, but if you want to see where I got my example. Just check out Lily-girl414, an amazing artist that created her version of what a Hurian would look like! Like come on peeps, it's really cool.
> 
> [Taliara](https://www.deviantart.com/lily-girl414/art/Taliara-WIP-345356340) Here is the link to her artwork, and check out the rest of her work, it's amazing trust me.


End file.
